Aliens Vs Vampires..ROUND 1!
by Lizzy2
Summary: Searching for her father..Maria's first clue is a friend of her fathers sister...Rupert Giles
1. Round1

Subj:
**(no subject) **

Date:
12/24/01 11:54:01 AM Eastern Standard Time

From:
XvTheChosen0nevX

To:
XvTheChosen0nevX
  
  
don't own either..do don't sue  
  
It was the dead of Night, as the town slumbered. Liz Parker lay sound in her bed, eyes closed. A small light flickered above her head. It danced around her head before it disappeared. Over the town, that slept lightly and peacefully, no one woke.  
  
~~~  
  
Liz walked out of the back, rubbing her eyes. The Cafe was packed. She groaned with frustration, and picked up an order pad. Maria made her way over, smiling with that smile only Maria could master.  
"What's going on with you?" Liz asked.  
Maria only slowly shook her head.  
"Well, I had a dream."  
Liz smiled.  
"Oh really, do tell."  
"Well, you see, I had a dream about a place called Sunnydale, And it looked so happy and warm, and welcoming."  
Liz grabbed Maria by the shoulder.  
"Don't tell me you want to go _their_ for spring break !"  
Maria looked at her, with mock surprise.  
"No! Me? Yeah."  
Liz gave her a look to kill.  
"I thought we wanted to go to Bermuda..or..Jamaca."  
Maria looked at Liz with anticipation.  
"Oh please Liz! Please, please please please..come on chica you know you want to."  
Liz started toward the Cafe's lobby, Maria on her heals.  
"Maria...just because you think your Dad's highschool friend is setting up shop their doesn't mean you right."  
"College! College! and Not my dad! My Dad's sister's College friend. He came down and chatted with my dad, he could get me contact with my aunt who could contact my dad!" Maria replied.  
Liz turned on her heal.  
"Maria, I don't want to sound like a bitch, but why do you want to find your dad? He left you and your Mom." Liz turned back around heading over to a table.  
"But Lizzzzzzzzz, we can relax, be in a nice peaceful town with no Aliens, no trouble, just a nice normal town!"  
~~~  
A vampire went sailing threw a "Welcome to Sunnydale." sign. Buffy ran toward it, holding it up.  
"Sometimes I really wish this town was normal!" Buffy said before she brought the creature to a dusty end.  
~~~  
Liz sat on her suitcase, reaching behind her snapping it shut. Max looked at her.  
"Why so much stuff?" He asked.  
Liz looked up at him.  
"Theirs only room for one suitcase." Liz replied.  
"Every year their is."  
Max looked at her.  
"I thought you were renting a SUV."   
Liz raised an eyebrow.  
"Obviously you never went on a one week vacation with Maria."  
Max shook his head.  
"Are you sure you have to go, I thought you wanted to go to the Bahamas." Max replied.  
Liz shook her head slightly.  
"Maria really wants to go, and I can never say no to her."  
Max looked at her.  
"So, you get on the plane...you get the rental, than I meet you at the airport next week...at 7:00."  
Liz nodded and kissed Max o on the forehead.  
"I've trained you well."  
"Now I just hope they can fit all of Maria's luggage on the plane."  
Max gave a half of a smile.  
  
  
TBC  



	2. Round2

Subj:
**(no subject) **

Date:
12/24/01 3:59:32 PM Eastern Standard Time

From:
XvTheChosen0nevX

To:
XvTheChosen0nevX
  
  
The Fog rolled in the distance as the plane landed. Liz got up from her seat, stretching. They could have driven, but they wanted to switch the tickets to Bermuda, instead of wasting them. It was dark at the Los Angelas airport. Liz looked around the airport lobby, suitcase in hand. Maria walked over with two suitcases in one hand, two in the other. A backpack and another bag over her shoulder. Liz was glad she had Maria leave her other items at home. Liz grabbed a suitcase from Maria and placed the backpack on Maria's shoulder on her own back. Stepping outside, they spotted the green 99 Explorer, and headed over, stuffing the items in the trunk.   
~~~~  
Maria jumped up and down with excitement as the sign to Sunnydale appeared in the distance.  
"This is it!" She squealed.  
Liz nodded, taking a left down an alley heading toward a hotel not far from the last occupation listed for Rupert Giles. A Magic Shop.  
"Nice and Normal! See Liz, see that convience store? It says Sunnydale Variety not Abductee Variety!" Maria said trying to convince Liz this was the best decision.  
Liz nodded.  
"Your right, and no tourist, nice parks, nice people." Liz replied.  
Maria nodded, looking out the window.  
"Almost perfect,"  
~~~~  
Buffy wiped the demon guts off her new red jacket.  
No luck.  
"The hellmouth is defiantly getting me dry cleaning bill." Buffy replied as she sat down in a seat across from Xander. Xander looked up at her.  
"Well, it looks like the buffster is ahead in the supernatural styles this season, red silk and green demon guts are very in this season, dust is so cliche.'"  
Buffy looked at Xander,very annoyed.  
"Don't even try it."  
Anya nodded sitting next to Xander.  
"Actually for thousands of years, it's actually been human skin and corpse skulls, the really talented demons use maggots."  
"Thankyou for the image Anya." Xander replied.  
"But, at least the Hellmouth style doesn't change." Xander then added  
Buffy shook her head.  
"IM going home and throwing my coat away."  
Xander waved as the door jingled from Buffy's exit.  
~~~~  
Liz got out of the SUV, Maria at her heals.  
"IM going inside to get some hot chocolate." Maria replied as she walked toward the _Thousands years Bakery.  
_"Want anything Lizzy?" Maria asked as she was about to head in.  
"None for me, IM supposed to call Max when I get here."  
Maria made a whipping sound.  
"Hahaha Maria."  
Maria shook her head and stepped inside the shop.  
Liz grabbed her cellphone dialing Max's cellphone.  
"Hello." Max asked.  
"Hello yourself." Liz whispered.  
"Hey!" He replied happily.  
A sound came from behind her. Liz looked around then finally talked.  
"Its nice, normal town, no aliens."  
She could almost imagine Max smiling on the other line.  
She turned seeing a creature.  
She let out a scream dropping the phone. She could hear Max's muffled yells of her name.  
It snickered, face pinched up and gruesome like a monster.  
Liz backed up, stepping on her cellphone, breaking.  
The monster, in a quick motion grabbed her by the arm and snaked her toward him.  
She screamed.  
Soon it brought it's mouth to her neck, pain in her neck. She felt as if her neck was being torn apart. Knives.  
Not a very normal town.  
She felt the blood gush from her neck.  
Her last thought before she blacked out was  
"IM going to die." 


End file.
